


Strange Bedfellows

by twinsarein



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bondage, Community: fandom_stocking, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles is recovering at his home in England, when he’s surprised by a visit from Ethan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wiccanslyr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wiccanslyr).



Giles stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He was flat on his back, and completely naked. Not his preferred method of sleeping, but after the magical beating he’d received from Willow back in the colonies, his skin still felt too sensitive to take the pressure of cloth of any kind.

The aeroplane ride back to England had been...unpleasant, to say the least, but necessary to get Willow to the coven who could help her as quickly as possible. Both for Willow’s health and her safety. What she had done had been felt by every person in the world with even a modicum of magical talent.

Willow would be quite a tool in the the wrong hands, and there were many witches and warlocks looking for her, right now. He, and the coven, had pledged to keep her safe from harm until she regained her health and was as healed as it was possible for her to be after the acts she had committed against the Earth and humanity.

Sliding to the edge of the bed, Giles grunted in discomfort as he stood. He really had to use the loo. Concluding his business took much more time than he liked to think about, but Giles wasn’t going to let that stop him. Slow him down, maybe, but not stop him.

The more he moved around, however, the easier it was too move, even though the difference in his speed might be the same as between a sloth and a panda bear, rather than the more famous tortoise and hare. However, it was still a difference.

As he was passing by the side of his bed, on his way to the cupboard, Giles was startled when his bedroom door burst open. “Ripper, old friend! How are you?”

Quick as a wink, Giles lunged for the lamp on the table beside his feet. It was only a few feet away, but Giles forgot that lunging really wasn’t a good idea for his foreseeable future. He froze as his back seized up and then spasmed with pain.

Sensing movement behind him, Giles hands clenched at his powerlessness. He couldn’t even turn his head. “Ethan, you bloody git, what are you doing here?”

“Ripper, can’t a body look up an old mate when he comes back to town?”

Ethan’s tone was infuriatingly satisfied, but before Giles could respond, Ethan was pushing him down on the bed and flipping him over. Giles started to rise up from the bed when his hands were captured and he was suddenly handcuffed to the bed-frame. “You manky nutter! Let me go this instant.”

“Oh, Ripper, I’m devastated by your insult. If you aren’t careful, I’ll start to believe that you don’t love me anymore. What a shame that would be after all the trouble you went to be naked when I arrived.”

That last statement made Giles tense up even more than being handcuffed to the bed. Oddly, it was that moment of tensing that made him realize that his back wasn’t seized up, anymore. It occurred to him to wonder why, but he was really more concerned with whatever Ethan was up to. “What are you planning, you wanker?”

“You went back to those upstart colonies, and didn’t invite me to the party. That was very naughty of you, Ripper. I figure the least you could do is make it up to me now, by agreeing to have our own little party.”

Schooling his features into an expression of annoyance, not very hard at the moment, Giles rattled the cuffs on his wrists. “Let me go, Ethan. Your imagination is working overtime, as usual. I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Ethan scoffed at Giles, and ran his gaze down the bigger man’s body, slowly. “I suppose you are decorated those lovely shades of black and blue to celebrate some obscure pagan holiday, then?”

Staying silent, Giles just started at the other man. When Ethan started stripping, Giles’ eyes widened in surprise. In spite of what Ethan had said earlier, Giles hadn’t been expecting this. Even worse was his traitorous penis, twitching against his thigh, as Giles watched his old lover get naked. Taking some deep breaths, Giles tried to will the start of an erection away. The damn man knew just what to do to get to him.

Confining Giles’ hands, the slow striptease, the expression daring him to call off whatever game Ethan was playing at. Thinking about it was challenging his control, and Giles couldn’t remove his eyes from his lover-turned-enemy’s body. His cock jumped when Ethan, finally nude, knelt on the bed. “You never do anything without gain to yourself. Don’t try to tell me this is just about a shag. You want something; what is it?”

Instead of answering, Ethan nudged Giles’ legs apart and fell between them, engulfing the bigger man’s half erect cock in one go. Giles arched off the bed with a hoarse shout, thrusting his rapidly hardening cock down Ethan Rayne’s throat.

Ethan took it like a pro, as Giles had known he would. Giles was rapidly revising his plans for the day. Whatever Ethan wanted, Giles had no doubt that he could see through the man and win the day, while getting a stellar blowjob at the same time.

Decision made, Giles planted his feet on the mattress and thrust his hips up, fucking into Ethan’s talented mouth with abandon. He wasn’t gentle about it; Ethan wouldn’t expect him to be. Nothing had ever been gentle between them. Wild, passionate, and eventually out of control, but certainly never gentle.

The moment Giles’s balls started to draw up, Ethan released the cock in his mouth with an obscene pop. Before Giles could protest, the slimmer man straddled Giles’s hips, lined himself up, and plunged down. Giles’ cock was encased in tight heat, in one swift moment.

Giles growled at the sudden sensation, and jerked his hands against the cuffs. “Let me go, you bloody bastard.”

Ethan’s laugh was husky, but satisfied, and tinged with a little bit of pain. The sound fueled the fire in the pit of Giles’ stomach. “I’m not crazy, Ripper. You’d either throw me off and kill me, or finish, and then throw me off and kill me.”

Growling again, Giles jerked his head from side to side. “I give you my word - no killing. Let me go so I can fuck you properly.”

The shuddering breath that Ethan drew was Giles’ first clue that he was caving, even before the jangle of keys sounded in the quiet room.

As soon as his hands were free, Giles surged up and flipped them, raising Ethan legs and draping them over his shoulders. He noticed how easy it was to move now, but he decided to think about the change later. Bracing his hands beside Ethan’s head, Giles started to roughly pound into the other man, never letting up or faltering from the fast, brutal pace he’d set.

He lost track of time, just kept thrusting his hips. Sometimes he’d let his diamond hard erection press against that spot inside Ethan, sometimes he wouldn’t. Giles was in no hurry, and it had been a long time since he’d felt anything this good. Sweat was dripping from them both, and made the slide of skin against skin much more smooth and easy.

Ethan had stopped begging coherently ages ago, and now his only sounds were pleading whimpers and hoarse moans. Finally, Giles knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back anymore. Lowering himself to his forearms, his abdomen pressed against Ethan’s own hard cock. Finally giving it some friction.

Giles grabbed him by the hair with one hand and yanked until Ethan’s neck arched up and the man was looking him right in the eyes. “Come for me, Ethan. Right now.”

With a cry of ecstasy mixed with relief, Ethan obeyed. The muscles of Ethan’s ass clenched around Giles’ cock just once before he was coming, too. He could feel his come coating the inside of Ethan’s passage, making Giles’s last few thrusts even smoother, easier.

One last powerful thrust had Ethan spasming once more, before he went slack under Giles. Lowering Ethan’s legs, Giles slipped free, panting a few breathes into Ethan’s neck. Then, wanting nothing more than to collapse to the bed, Giles forced himself to move quickly, instead.

Grabbing one of Ethan’s wrists, Giles secured him with one of the still dangling handcuffs used on him earlier. Then, he did the same to the other wrist. When he was done, he stood on legs that he forced not to shake, and started down at the debauched and trapped form of his lover.

Ethan glared at him accusingly. “Ripper, what do you think you are doing?”

Giles smirked down at the other man. “I thought that would be fairly obvious. Even to you.”

Indignation colored Ethan’s tone. “Don’t be like that, Ripper. I just wanted a first-rate shag. I did let you go when you asked.”

The smirk on Giles’ face grew wider. “Only because you thought your group had succeeded.” Giles stopped to enjoy the look of horrified surprise on Ethan’s face, before the other man quickly controlled himself. “I can assure you, though, that Willow is still where I placed her, and your men failed. They are also in custody.”

Ethan pulled against the handcuff binding him, but they didn’t budge for him, any more than they had for Giles. “Come on, mate, you don’t want to do this to me. You’ve changed Ripper, for the better. You’re a good guy, now. If you don’t let me go, they’ll kill me when they catch me.”

“Not if the coven gets you first.” For all his efforts over the decades, Giles knew he hadn’t changed as much as Ethan thought, because he got a thrill out of watching the fear fill Ethan’s face.

Eventually, Giles relented. He knew he’d regret it, but still...”I’m going to let you go, Ethan. You healed me during the sex, and you didn’t have to do that. So, you’re reward will be your freedom.” Giles stopped again, and put a firm hand around Ethan’s vulnerable neck and squeezed. “But, make no mistake, if you ever try to hurt that young woman again, I’ll remind you of just how I got the name Ripper.”

A sharp indrawn breath from Ethan let Giles know he got the message loud and clear. Reaching down, Giles unlocked the cuffs.

Sitting up, Ethan rubbed his wrists, one after the other. Standing, he reached for his clothes, but Giles whisked them away. “I might be letting you go, Ethan, but I haven’t gone totally soft. You can leave, but only if you’re willing to do so naked.”

Ethan’s eyes flashed at him, but as Giles had known would happen, Ethan chose to leave while the getting was good. After he was sure the man was gone, he placed a call to the coven. While he had felt their satisfaction through the magical link they let him be a part of, he wanted details, and he wanted to hear Willow’s voice for himself.


End file.
